My Infatuation
by Odeeyou
Summary: It started as just a simple interest in him. How he was trained, how he thought. Now, those interests have grown, and it has to stop. But not like this. (ONE SHOT)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it.  
  
What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to tell herself? What was she supposed to tell the others? Hell, what would she tell him? It was only a matter of time before he and everyone else found out. And it was embarrassing enough as it was without them knowing yet.  
  
She had always held an interest in him. Ever since she first saw him. It was just that. An interest and nothing more. Interest in how he was trained, how long it took, or why a child? And it time, that interest grew.  
  
She began to wonder, how or why he did it? How could someone put up such an effective front? She began to wonder about the mechanics of his mind. When he joined the Preventors, it gave her a chance to dig in a little deeper, this interest of hers. And with more time, her interest in him grew even more.  
  
She was becoming infatuated with him. Though thankfully it was still quiet. But she knew that it would not remain so forever. She had only come to this conclusion recently. That she had gained a crush on this boy. No, a man now.  
  
All she knew was that something had to be done about it. It had to end, or something. Five years. Five freaking years this had been going on. And something needed to be done about it. Preferably before she went insane.  
  
Lady Une lowered her head and placed her arms behind her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such anxiety about anything. A knock at the door brought her attention back to what she knew she had to do. "Come in."  
  
Heero Yuy walked into her office, closing the door behind him. She stood up when he entered and saluted her. She returned the salute. "Thank you for coming, Preventor Yuy."  
  
He nodded his head in return and handed her a stack of papers. "The report of last weeks mission." He stated in his normal monotonous voice.  
  
She began to skim through the first page when she noticed he was still standing. "Sit down, Yuy." She motioned to a chair in front of her desk, and he reluctantly sat down. He looked slightly uncomfortable. But that was nothing new.  
  
"Its been a few months since you were here last. With you last mission. How have you been?" She asked without looking at him. Still going over some of the information in the paper.  
  
"Fine." He replied dryly.  
  
She looked at him over the papers with a slight smirk. It seemed that he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Very well, she would have to be blunt. And ask the question that was really on her mind. "How is Relena?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't kept in touch." He turned his attention away from her. She wondered briefly if there was any emotion that he did not hide from.  
  
"Heero, why do you do it?" She sat the papers on the desk and looked at him. The question had brought his attention back to her. "Why do you hide from your emotions? I know you care deeply for Relena. Don't try to deny it, I know you do."  
  
He brought his fist down on her desk hard enough to make a loud THWACK sound. Loud enough to make a person think that the desk had cracked under the pressure. He stood up, his fist still on her desk and walked closer. A look of anger on is face that she had never seen before.  
  
For the first time that she could remember, she was afraid of him.  
  
"Listen here, Lady Une. You can give me orders. You can tell me what to do. But you CANNOT tell me what to feel!" He snapper at her. His voice thick with venom.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at him. Looking to be processing the information. But really in shock. She had never heard him speak like this before. And she knew what she had done wrong.  
  
"My emotions are the only thing I have left in my life." His focus wavered slightly before focusing on her again. "Say that again, and I WILL kill you. Lady Une." He saluted her and left the office without being dismissed. Knowing that she would not stop him.  
  
Une slouched in her chair. She wanted it to end, but not like that. Had she known how much it would hurt. . . She could only guess that it had hurt him as well. And she was to blame. He didn't care for Relena like she had thought.  
  
Leaning forward, she propped herself up on her elbows and held her head in her hands. She hasn't cried in years. But she wanted to cry for him. If nothing else, for herself. Had she known it would hurt so much. . . She wanted it to end, but not like that. 


End file.
